Yugioh Style Hit List
by Shizuka Mikomi
Summary: READ THIS SUMMARY FIRST!! : This fic has very mild swear words...So I don't know the rating...anyways.. parodies of your fav songs put into u-gi-oh stlyes!


Disclamer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or any of the songs from the parodies..and the Hit List  
  
Note: If I offend you by taking a song and making it into a parody please don't flame... Just say it.. or type it.. in a calm way so that I understand not to do that again....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Some Person: Oh look the hit list will be on!  
  
*that rainbow coloured thing appears*  
  
Tv person: The Hit List is now cancelled.. (whisphers) Help help!!  
  
Yameinna: Read the rest....  
  
Tv person: *Gulp* now we are going to show... the Yu-gi-oh Hit List...  
  
Yameinna: That's good.... Now get outta my sigh--   
  
.....  
  
Yameinna: What'dya mean they can hear me..  
  
.....  
  
Yameinna: Well shut it off!!  
  
.....  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey: Where am I?  
  
Yameinna (from behind the camera): Read the cue card!!  
  
Joey: What why should I?!  
  
Yameinna: Cause... *takes out a sword* If you don't...  
  
Anniemay: Yameinna!  
  
Joey: Fine! I'll read the cue card...geez... *beep beep, looks at his watch* Oh crap I'm late!  
  
Anniemay: You just said that on live international tv...  
  
Joey: What the?! *ahem* I mean... Hi. I. Am. Joey. And. This. Is. The.... the...  
  
Anniemay: *drops all the cards* Oops..  
  
Yameinna: *Argh*  
  
Joey: Uh...  
  
Anniemay: *Picks up a card*  
  
Joey: That's all hope we see you next time?!  
  
Anniemay: Uh... *picks up another*  
  
Joey: We'll be back after the commercial!?  
  
Anniemay: What? Where is it!?! *searches for the card* Found it!! *holds it up*  
  
Joey: The. Yu.Gi.Oh. Hit. List.  
  
Yameinna: Read it faster!!  
  
Joey: *glup* Ours first song is... *waits for the cue card* by Joey Wheeler!? What the!?  
  
Yameinna: Read it!!  
  
Joey: With the song... Win again!?! What is this?!  
  
----------  
  
If you see me in a duel, staring at the field  
  
thinking about defeat  
  
I don't draw your card, I just wanna cry  
  
You can help my win again..  
  
If you see with another card  
  
winning and planning   
  
doing what I can, I won't lose ya now..  
  
I want you around,  
  
*shows a picture of the REBD*  
  
You can help me win again...  
  
Looking back on when we first met..   
  
*shows a sence from where he and Rex were dueling, REBD on the field*  
  
I cannot escape what I cannot forget..   
  
*duel sences from when Yugi and Joey had to duel in Domino (when he was a mind-slave)*  
  
Hey, you are the one you can win, so long  
  
*sence from letting Yami keep the card*  
  
You can help me win again!!  
  
Time Wizard is laying on the field, seems I'm winning too much of it  
  
since we've been apart...  
  
My friends help me win, if only for a while  
  
You can help me win again..  
  
Looking back on when we first met..   
  
*shows a sence from where he and Rex were dueling, REBD on the field*  
  
I cannot escape what I cannot forget..   
  
*duel sences from when Yugi and Joey had to duel in Domino (when he was a mind-slave)*  
  
Hey, you are the one you can win, so long  
  
*sence from letting Yami keep the card*  
  
You can help me win again  
  
Now I have to wait, but if I don't draw you  
  
Please been near soon, Cause I might not win for long  
  
It's aready been too late, You can make me win again...  
  
Looking back on when we first met..   
  
*shows a sence from where he and Rex were dueling, REBD on the field*  
  
I cannot escape what I cannot forget..   
  
*duel sences from when Yugi and Joey had to duel in Domino (when he was a mind-slave)*  
  
Hey, you are the one you can win, so long  
  
you can help me win again  
  
Looking back on when we first met..   
  
*shows a sence from where he and Rex were dueling, REBD on the field*  
  
I cannot escape what I cannot forget..   
  
*duel sences from when Yugi and Joey had to duel in Domino (when he was a mind-slave)*  
  
Hey, you are the one you can win, so long  
  
*sence from letting Yami keep the card*  
  
You can help me win again..  
  
Hey you are the one, you can win, so long,  
  
*sence when he lost his card*  
  
you can help me win again...  
  
----------  
  
Joey: What the?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!!  
  
Anniemay: Your dad found it! He let us use it!  
  
Joey Mumbles: I made that for a project....  
  
Yameinna: Read the card!!  
  
Joey: Now a secene his latest video from *waits for the card* By *starts to laugh* By.. *laughs*  
  
Yameinna: *about to take out sword*  
  
Joey: *Ahem* Kaiba *Starts to laugh like crazy* with... *laugh* with... New Dsl Server! *starts to laugh so hard it's silent*  
  
----------  
  
*Kaiba with his computer*  
  
*From the episode when he tries to "Help" Yugi in the duel*  
  
ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhhh ahhhhhhh ahhhhh  
  
I've been looking for a new direction..  
  
Something you know I've gotta do...  
  
I've been looking for a new connection  
  
I company that'll make me stay...  
  
You shouldn't lie  
  
You shouldn't pay  
  
Not the kinda boy to crash and pay..  
  
You shouldn't crash  
  
You shouldn't fail  
  
Just gotta tell me when you freeze before I walk away...  
  
It's too late......  
  
Ahhhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhhhh ahhhhh ahhhhh  
  
----------  
  
Joey: *starts to roll on the floor laughing silently*  
  
Anniemay: Joey! Calm down!!  
  
Joey: Okay.. Okay... *takes a deep breath* Now here is a song from... Yami Yugi, I'm in here (the puzzle)...  
  
----------  
  
I am a question to the world   
  
*sence from when Yugi completes the puzzle and Yami appears*  
  
Not an answer to be earned  
  
They don't know me  
  
It's hell to lose it all...  
  
*sence from where Yugi is "traumatized" from the battle with Kaiba*  
  
And what do you think you'd ever say,  
  
*sence from the duel when Kaiba threatens his own life to win*  
  
I won't listen anyways  
  
you don't know me  
  
and I'll never be what think I'll be...  
  
And what do you think you'd understand..  
  
I'm a "king" not any other man..  
  
You can trick me and throw my cards...  
  
*sence from the boat.. (weeval throws the Exodia cards)*  
  
How can you learn from what's never shown  
  
Yeah you stand there all alone  
  
*sence with Yami fighting with a mind-slave*  
  
They don't know me..  
  
Cause I'm not here!!!  
  
*sence from when Shadi goes into Yugi's mind*  
  
And I want a moment to be real   
  
wanna duel with what I feel..  
  
*dueling sence*  
  
Wanna hold out and feel I belong  
  
And how can you say I never change   
  
they don't listen anyways  
  
*sence from Kaiba not believing Yami when he said he was a 5 000 year old Pharoah*  
  
They don't know me cause I'm not here...  
  
And you see the things they never see  
  
All my wants and to be  
  
*sence with Yugi and Yami talking*  
  
now you know me and I'm not afraid  
  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
  
*Yami talking to Tea*  
  
Can you help me with a plan  
  
*sence from the mind shuffle idea*  
  
They can't break me...   
  
As long as I know who I am!!!  
  
*picture of Yami*  
  
And I want a moment to be real   
  
wanna duel with what I feel..  
  
*dueling sence*  
  
Wanna hold out and feel I belong  
  
And how can you say I never change   
  
they don't listen anyways  
  
*Sence where Panik destroys Yami face down card, not listening to " I will Destroy you in 5 turns"*  
  
They can't see me cause I'm not here...  
  
They can't tell me who to be  
  
cause I'm not what they see  
  
and the world keeps on spinning   
  
while I keep on believing for me....  
  
And their words are just whisphers and lies that I will never believe!!!  
  
*sence from where Yami knows that Espa Roba is cheating*  
  
And I want a moment to be real   
  
wanna duel with what I feel..  
  
*dueling sence*  
  
Wanna hold out and feel I belong  
  
And how can you say I never change   
  
they don't listen anyways  
  
*sence from when Arcania Doesn't believe Yami has another Dark Magician*  
  
I'm the one now cause I'm still here!!  
  
I'm the one  
  
cause I'm right here  
  
*another sence from when Yugi is talking to Yami (lasts for the last 3 lines)*  
  
I'm right here!  
  
I'm right here!!  
  
I'm right here...  
  
*ends with another picture of Yami fading....*  
  
---------  
  
Joey: Wow.... that was... Yami... with I'm in Here..  
  
Yameinna: Read!!!!  
  
Joey: ok Ok... Now it's time to go into our Yu-gi-oh Vault and pick out a classic...  
  
Anniemay: *hands Joey a note card*  
  
Joey: We are going to play Duel-Motion.. Really that's it's name?  
  
Yameinna: Just introduce the song...  
  
Joey: Phfft... just play it  
  
----------  
  
Everybody's doing a brand new game now! (Come on Baby do the Duel-Motion)  
  
I know you'll get to like it if you give it a chance now! (Come on baby do the Duel-Motion!)  
  
My little baby sister can play it with me,  
  
It's easier then learning your 123's  
  
So Come on come on do the Duel-Motion with me!  
  
Ya gotta draw your cards now!  
  
Well I think you've got the knack!!  
  
Well now that you can play it, let's make a chain now!! (Come on baby do the Duel-Motion) ["Chain" as in when using magic cards and traps to destroy other magic or trap cards....]  
  
Duel, duel-motion like a simple game now (Come on baby do the Duel-Motion)  
  
Dueling is now easy, now don't lose control!  
  
A little bit of magic and a lot of soul! [soul as in like ecotoplasmer.........]  
  
So come on come on do the Duel motion with me!!  
  
The duel-motion  
  
Come on Come on  
  
The Duel-motion  
  
Come on Come on  
  
The Duel-motion  
  
Come on Come on  
  
Come on Come on  
  
Move   
  
----------  
  
Joey: Ok Ok stop! That was annoying... I think I have to barf now... See Ya next time...  
  
----------  
  
Credits  
  
Aoi Himiko-----------------------------------------------------------Producer  
  
Aoi Himiko-----------------------------------------------------------Camera Person  
  
Seto Kaiba-----------------------------------------------------------Seto Kaiba (New DSL Server)  
  
Anniemay Kittimoto-----------------------------------------------Stage Hand  
  
Anniemay Kittimoto-----------------------------------------------Directer  
  
Yameinna Otomittik-----------------------------------------------Security  
  
Yameinna Otomittik-----------------------------------------------Stage Hand  
  
Joey Wheeler--------------------------------------------------------Host  
  
Joey Wheeler---------------------------------------------------------Joey Wheeler (Win Again)  
  
Yami Yugi--------------------------------------------------------------Yami (I'm in Here)  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
If you have any reviews, suggestions, or complains (hopefully not...) please send them at:  
  
Sumit Review Go  
  
Bye and Thx!! 


End file.
